Chaos Pit
by teethbrush
Summary: Pit was taken under control by the Chaos Kin, and Dark Pit and Palutena rescued him, but it turns out that he's had his memories eaten! Now they must go in search of a way to bring Pit's memories back, but they're on a time limit. If they don't restore Pit's memories in time and destroy the Chaos Kin (once more), eventually Pit's soul will be consumed.
1. Chapter 1

**I think I have to do a disclaimer.**  
><strong>I do not own Kid Icarus.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shedding warm, golden light on Lady Palutena's temple, and there were only a few clouds in the bright blue sky. It seemed like the kind of day where absolutely nothing could go wrong. At least, that's what Pit was hoping for.<p>

So far, everything was going pretty well for the little angel. He had eaten a delicious breakfast that consisted of various juicy fruits and a piece of warm, buttered toast. Lady Palutena had told him that there was nothing for him to do for that day, so he could go relax. Viridi was off doing her own business, probably, and Dark Pit was training with the centurions, so Pit couldn't play with either of them.

Since he had nothing to do, he went to a big field full of tall grass. Pit lay down and gazed at the simple, yet beautiful sky that reflected his own cerulean eyes. The grass underneath him provided a soft, comfortable cushion, and the grass waving all around him gently tickled his legs, arms, and face. Pit closed his eyes and took a deep breath- in through his nose, out through his mouth. The field had a warm, pleasant smell of grass and daisies.

Daisies?

Pit sat up and looked around. On his left, about 6 yards away, he saw a small patch of white and yellow daisies. A large smile spread across his face and he dashed over to the little cluster of flowers.

"Hey, I bet Lady Palutena would love these daisies!" said Pit to himself. He knelt down and started collecting them.

After Pit had gathered a satisfying armful of daisies, he headed back to the temple.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit called, looking around to see where the goddess might be.

"She's not here," answered a low voice from behind him.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed and spun around, grinning.

Dark Pit, Pit's dark copy, was leaning against the side of the entrance to Lady Palutena's temple. Pit had been in such a rush to deliver the daisies that he completely missed his twin's presence.

"_Please_ stop calling me that," Dark Pit said, rolling his eyes.

"Where's Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, ignoring Dark Pit's request.

"She's off settling some lame dispute between humans," Dark Pit answered in a bored tone.

"Oh..." said Pit, disappointed that he couldn't give the flowers to Lady Palutena right then.

He sulked his way to the kitchen and grabbed a random vase. Then, he filled the vase halfway with water from the sink and carefully put the flowers into the vase.

"What are the flowers for?" Dark Pit questioned, pretending he didn't care. In reality, he was pretty curious.

"Well, they were supposed to be for Lady Palutena, but since she's not here, I'm just putting it on the table," Pit explained. He placed the vase on the center of the table of the grand dining room.

"Hm. That's got to be one of the ugliest centerpieces I've ever seen," scoffed Dark Pit.

"Center-what?" asked Pit, confused.

"Never mind."

"What's so ugly about it? It looks pretty okay to me!"

"That's because you're really really bad at arranging flowers."

"Hey!" Pit protested.

But Dark Pit wasn't lying. The daisies looked like a big mess of white and yellow. Yellow pollen was scattered in a circle around the vase.

Pit sighed in frustration. "Can _you_ try arranging them?" he asked.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Wow, Pittoo!"<p>

"What?"

"You're even worse at this than I am!"

"Shut it, Pit-Stain."

The flowers had been transformed into a monstrosity. Even though Dark Pit had tried his best to be careful, dozens of white petals had fallen, and pollen was all over the table. The daisies stems were bent, and were looking rather weary.

After a long moment of both of them staring blankly at the flowers, Pit had an idea.

"Hey, Pittoo?" he said slowly, "Do you think Viridi knows how to arrange flowers? Since she's the goddess of nature and all that? It'd make sense for her to know how to do that, right?"

Dark Pit held his chin in his hand and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Yeah, maybe."

"We probably need to get new daisies, though," said Pit. He copied Dark Pit's actions and joined him in ceiling-staring. The dark angel noticed this and glared at him.

"You mean _you_ probably need to get new daisies," Dark Pit said contemptuously.

"Hmph," said Pit, narrowing his eyes in annoyance, "Can you at least ask Viridi to come over and help us out?"

"Fine," Dark Pit complied, crossing his arms.

Pit ran back to the field, leaving his twin at the temple to commence his and Viridi's inevitable arguing.

* * *

><p>As he approached the field of grass, Pit felt like something was watching him. Something cold and dark, with evil thrown in for good measure. But as soon as Pit noticed it, the feeling disappeared.<p>

He sat down with a big _FWOOMPH_ and started picking each daisy one by one, while humming happily to himself. After a few minutes, a cold chill went up his spine, and he turned around to see something speeding towards him. It was going too fast for Pit to identify what it was. It was black, it seemed almost incorporeal. Pit put up his weapon, but not before the thing completely enveloped his whole body. Just before he blacked out, he realized that he recognized the dark waves of cold evil rippling off the creature.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been five hours since Pit went off to pick more flowers. During that time, Viridi had come over, declared that she could arrange flowers ("Of course, I can arrange flowers; who do you think I am, dimwit"), and made the mutilated daisies even worse, somehow. In the end, Palutena showed up, used her powers to fix the flowers, and arranged them herself.

The daisies were stunning- they even glowed softly with a soft golden light from the goddess' power- though Dark Pit and Viridi were too stubborn to admit it.

In those five hours, Pit had not shown head nor wing of himself. He had just vanished.

Normally, Dark Pit wouldn't be too concerned. Heck, he wouldn't be concerned at all. After all, Pit is fairly strong and can take pretty good care of himself. But lunchtime was two hours ago, and Pit hadn't shown up. Pit wouldn't miss a meal for anything, so something definitely must be up. He could be in trouble, and trouble for Pit means trouble for Dark Pit. It's one of the downsides to having a weird, permanent connection with the light angel.

Dark Pit started searching around Skyworld to see where his twin could be. He searched the a kitchens, the training grounds, Pit's bedroom, the hot springs, anywhere he thought Pit could be.

An hour later, Dark Pit collapsed in a random field of grass. He rubbed at his temples, hard. He let out a rough sigh, as if he were trying to let go of all his frustration. Where the heck was Pit?

He took a deep breath in through his nose, out through his mouth, to clear his head. The scent of grass was nearly overpowering, but he could (barely) make out the distant aroma of daisies.

Wait, daisies?

Pit had gone to pick more daisies, so there was a slim chance that he picked them here.

Dark Pit followed his nose and arrived at a patch of daisies. A small area of grass surrounding the flowers was slightly flattened, meaning seone had definitely been here. A couple of white feathers strewn upon the ground confirmed his suspicion- Pit had definitely been here.

Suddenly, Dark Pit stiffened. His wings quivered as if they sensed something. He felt a shadow left behind by a dark creature. Though he couldn't tell exactly what had left the shadow, he knew that it definitely was up to no good. Dark Pit had no doubts that it probably had something to do with Pit's disappearance.

Ugh, he's so stupid. How could he let this happen to himself? Idiot, Dark Pit thought, shaking his head in exasperation.

After checking that there was nothing more to help him in his search for his doppelganger, he headed back to the temple to be abruptly greeted with centurions flying and running around, calling out Pit's name in panic. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who noticed Pit was gone.

Dark Pit spotted Palutena using her "All-Seeing Eye of Palutena." She was hunched over her seeing fountain, frantically searching for something. That "something" was most likely Pit.

Palutena saw Dark Pit in the corner of her eye. "Pittoo!"

He crossed his arms in irritation. "Will you people ever stop calling me that," he said, scowling with contempt.

"Do you know where Pit is?" she asked, completely ignoring what he just said, "I can't find him anywhere! And there's an abnormally large amount of destruction in the human world, so I need him to go find out what's going on!"

"Hmph. Is that so? Well, typical of you to notice he's gone only when you need him to fight for you," said Dark Pit with a smirk.

"Hey, there is no need for that kind of attitude. Can you go out in Pit's place and find out what's going on?" Palutena pleaded.

Dark Pit said nothing, simply leaning against a marble pillar and raising a single eyebrow.

Palutena racked her brain for ways to persuade the stubborn angel to go. "I'll pay you back for it later?" she offered.

He pushed himself off the pillar with his shoulders*** **and leisurely strolled over to the great doors.

"Ready?" Palutena was positioned at her fountain, pinpointing exactly where in the sky to open the doors.

"Let's go!" Dark Pit cried with a sudden determination. He brought out his weapon, the Silver Bow, unfurled his dark wings, and jumped through the doors as Palutena activated the power of flight on his wings.

Dark Pit wasn't really sure why he was doing this. Why he was fighting for her. It certainly wasn't for whatever "payment" Palutena was offering to give him. Maybe Pit's faith towards the goddess was rubbing off on him. He prayed not.

Suddenly, Underworld enemies flew up in front of him and he shot them with a few arrows. "Underworld monsters? Why is the Underworld Army back?" Dark Pit asked in surprise.

"I'm not sure... Pit defeated Hades, so the Underworld Army should be where they belong- in the Underworld. I don't know why they're up on the surface, attacking human cities." Palutena said in a worried voice.

Dark Pit continued blasting monsters. As he fought, he thought about whether the Underworld Army's reappearance could be connected with Pit's disappearance.

"Why, hello there, Pittooey. I never expected you to be fighting for Palutena, especially not a second time!"

Dark Pit's eyes narrowed. He scowled fiercely. His knuckles turned white as his grip on his bow tightened. "Hades," he spat out the god's name as if it were something sour and bitter.

The ruler of the Underworld never showed himself. His face never did not appear in the sky. It remained blue and full of light.

"Where are you, Hades- show yourself!" Dark Pit commanded.

"Oh, I would like to. Unfortunately, I can't. Showing myself requires a body, and your doppelganger destroyed mine. So rude," Hades said. His voice seemed to reverberate through Dark Pit's mind, which made him even more annoyed.

"Palutena!" Dark Pit called, "Why isn't Hades dead? Pit destroyed him. Why is he still around?"

"Well... we can't exactly kill Hades. Hades is the god of the Underworld. If he were to be erased, then there would be absolute chaos. The dead would be free to do whatever they pleased. They'd plunder the human world and maybe even Skyworld. So what we did was destroy only Hades' body. That way, he'd stay in the Underworld where he can fulfill his duties without causing trouble," Palutena explained, "but he can't command the Underworld forces, nor can he come out of the Underworld. He shouldn't even have enough strength to talk to us right now."

"Oh, Palutena! You underestimated me! I had enough strength to pick up a few souls and bring back a friend. That friend is going to help me gather enough souls to bring me back. I bet you'd like to see this friend, right?" Hades said smugly.

"Not in the slightest," Dark Pit said.

"Great! He'd love to see you, too. Here he comes!"

A figure swooped over Dark Pit, blocking the sun and creating a silhouette of itself. It flew around him in wide circles and finally stopped in front of him.

It was Pit.

"Pit!" Dark Pit and Palutena both exclaimed in astonishment.

Pit smiled a wide, toothy smile. "Hey, Dark Pit! And Palutena, too! It's great to see you guys!" he said. His grin never wavered. Dark Pit shivered, though it was a warm, sunny day.

Something was wrong with Pit. He was Pit, but he was somehow not Pit. His stance was different. He'd usually be hopping around, always jumpy, but now he was staying still. His arms were loosely crossed. His gaze seemed cold, devoid of happiness and hope, but every couple of seconds, Dark Pit saw his eyes flicker like a candle in the wind. He saw those eyes go back to what they used to be, full of vibrant expression, but then they'd go right back to those empty wells of darkness.

"Pit...?" said Dark Pit warily.

"Hm?" Pit cocked his head to the right.

"What's with you? There is definitely something wrong with you," he said. He held his bow carefully, ready to defend himself at any given time.

""Whaaat? No, I just had a... what's it called? An epiphany. I gotta thank you for it, you know. If it wasn't for you, I'd never have realized that Palutena was just using me. I was a puppet, controlled by her." Pit's unsettling smile grew even wider. "But with Hades, it's so different! He lets me do whatever I want! It's awesome!"

Pit extended a hand. "Why don't you join us, Dark Pit?"

Dark Pit froze. Yes, he had said those things to Pit, but he didn't agree with his words now. That was in the past. And besides, there was something seriously wrong with Pit. He had called him "Dark Pit". Dark Pit could hardly remember the last time Pit called him that, instead of that godforsaken nickname. Plus, the light around Pit was dimmer than the surrounding light, as if he was letting off some sort of aura. Dark Pit couldn't see it, but he sure felt it- an almost familiar kind of darkness... in fact, now that he thought about it, he was sure that he had felt this shadow before.

He thought hard. His eyebrows furrowed as he searched through his memories. Finally, he realized what the darkness he felt was.

"Well?" Pit said in a bored voice, "I want an answer sometime today, please?"

Dark Pit crossed his arms and threw a smirk Pit's way. "Ha. No way would I join that side, Pit. Oh sorry, should I say, Chaos Kin?"

"What?" Palutena gasped in shock. "Oh, I knew I sensed a dark force over Pit!" (Dark Pit rolled his eyes at this statement) "But how can the Chaos Kin be back? Hades couldn't have possibly had enough strength to resurrect it!"

"How your words wound me! I suppose you've underestimated me again, Palutena! And how disappointing! I thought we could have kept up the act a bit longer," Hades said. Dark Pit could practically see Hades' face set in a pouting expression. It disgusted him.

"As if you could hide it from me. Besides, it's so blatantly done. You can see that Pit's fighting it. He's fighting really hard, and that's probably why I haven't gone into some coma or something," Dark Pit said.

"Hmm, we should work on that," Hades thought out loud. "Chaos Kin!"

Pit's body quickly flew forward and kicked Dark Pit square in the chest, causing him to fly backward.

"On Pit's behalf, I guess you could say that was payback," said Pit with a big, devilish smirk, referring to when Dark Pit came out of the Mirror of Truth and sent Pit flying. But how would the Chaos Kin know about that? Did it somehow how access to Pit's memories?

He flew away, leaving Dark Pit to regain his senses and shake his head.

"Ugh, he's even more annoying when he's possessed," he muttered angrily. He wanted to fly after Pit, but Palutena stopped him.  
>"The power of flight only lasts for five minutes, remember? I'm bringing you back," she said. From her voice, Dark Pit could clearly tell that she was very upset about this situation.<p>

"We can't leave him! Didn't you see how hard he was struggling? And Hades is only going to make him do his bidding! With Pit's strength, Hades will have enough souls to come back in no time!" Dark Pit protested.

"I know, Pittoo. Don't you think I know all that? But we can't help the fact that your wings will burn up unless I bring you back right now."

As she spoke, a column of light surrounded Dark Pit, ready to transport him back to Palutena's temple.

He grumbled a bit, but let the goddess bring him back. After all, what else could he do?

What will they do now? How could he save Pit? If Pit got completely taken over by the Chaos Kin, Dark Pit would, no doubt, go into a little state of limbo, just like before, when Pit was a ring. And if he blinked out, who else would save Pit?

* * *

><p><strong>*pushing yourself off with your shoulders is actually a lot harder than I thought it'd be. Yeah, I tried it yesterday. I failed and fell right back against the pillar. So either it's really hard to do or I'm just really weak. I bet it's the latter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Where... am I?_

_It's so dark... can't see a thing..._

_Heh... this is just like when I was turned into a ring..._

_Oh, I hope I haven't been turned into a ring again. That'd be just awful..._

_I pray that Lady Palutena is all right... and Pittoo... and Viridi..._

Out of nowhere, a deep pain resonated from his head, his heart, his feet- his entire body hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could and gripped his head tightly, as if he was trying to keep all the pain in.

_Aghh! Why does everything hurt so much?_

His eyes were shut, but a bit of light peeked through the eyelids. Pit opened his eyes, just slightly.

He saw a dim, crimson light eating its way through the darkness. The dark blood red color of the light freaked him out, but it was better than before, when it was completely black.

What in the world is this light? Pit wondered.

Then, Pit saw something move in the corner of his far peripheral vision. He turned toward it, trying to make out what it was, but it was almost impossible with such dim light.

Wha-, Pit started to say, but he was interrupted when the thing hurled itself at him, making him dodge towards the right. It picked itself back up and attacked Pit again, flying at him at high speed and trying to stab him with its weird skeletal tail thing.

Ugh! I don't even have a weapon with me! How am I supposed to defeat this thing? Pit thought miserably.

This whole hurl-and-dodge thing continued for another 10 minutes before Pit realized something.

Well, two things.

Firstly, he realized he was fighting the Chaos Kin, which confused him. How was the Chaos Kin back?

Secondly, Pit had devised a strategy to defeat the Chaos Kin. Yes, he was the one who made the plan. He did it all by himself. He felt really proud. Give him a gold star, that'd make him feel even better.

The Chaos Kin was fast, and Pit had no weapon, so he couldn't shoot it of the the air. However, he could still fight with his fists and feet.

And his BRAIN (he was still really proud of that strategy he had made).

Each time the parasitic insect flung itself at him-trying to grab his soul, no doubt- it had to stop for a second to halt the strong momentum it had created for itself, and pick itself back up. That was Pit's chance to punt it back to space, where it belonged. Stuck forever in its lunar prison, floating in an infinite universe. He really hoped the Lunar Sanctum had been rebuilt.

The demonic pest sped towards him, preparing to impale him with its tail.

_3... 2... 1!_ Pit mentally counted down, and quickly dodged to the left on '1'. He then dashed to where the Chaos Kin would probably land, and waited for only a split second before the insect slid right into where Pit thought it would.

Pit grinned and brought his fist down on its abdomen. The enormous bug squeaked as its insides were most likely crushed by Pit's hand.

_Take that, you stupid insect!_ Pit cried.

It flew several yards away and shook its wings out, preparing to fly at Pit again.

Pit dodged and punched it again.

This continued for a while. Pit couldn't really tell how long it had been. It could've been minutes, hours, maybe even days. Usually, the magical, divine weapons that he collected while battling would finish off a monster within seconds. This was a special case because the Chaos Kin was (most likely) a boss and Pit had no weapon. The whole situation really put him in a serious disadvantage.

But it didn't matter how long this was going on. Something was really wrong. After countless dodges, dashes, and cuffs, Pit was exhausted, out of breath, and his limbs burned from constantly moving around. The edges of his vision were starting to blur. But while he was over here, sweating and gasping for breath, the stupid bug over there seemed fine, albeit a bit slower due to all the strikes Pit gave it.

In fact, it seemed like this entire place itself was affecting him. The air felt heavy and humid, which was not good for Pit. He was sweating enough as it was. The red light looked like it was burning his skin, but Pit didn't really feel anything from it. No pain, except for the occasional throb surging through his entire body from the initial ache that he had had earlier.

Pit wheezed the deepest, quickest breath he could, while trying his best to avoid the Chaos Kin's continual attacks.

For a few seconds, Pit was forced to stop and take a small rest. He placed his hands on his knees and panted heavily, terrified that the Chaos Kin would take this chance and skewer him with its strange tail. It almost did, but Pit recovered just in time and rolled over quickly to the side, dodging the attack.

Too out of breath to speak, he cussed in his mind.

_Help me help me help me_ help _me_._ Somebody help me, please! I don't know how long I can keep this up_, Pit pleaded through his thoughts. He knew that no one could hear him, but he honestly didn't know what else to do.

_I'm fighting the Chaos Kin, and I don't have a weapon or anything, just my fists and feet, which turn out to be really lousy weapons. And I don't know how long I can keep fighting... it seems to be lasting forever... wow, I'm tired... I don't even know who I'm talking to, or if I'm talking to anyone, but please, help me..._ Pit continued praying. He knew it was stupid, and he sounded really lame, but he really didn't have much else to do. He just hoped that someone could hear him.

A vague, blurry image of a person popped up in his head. Someone with dark wings, black hair, black clothes. In fact, his entire demeanor was that of a dark and aloof guy, but for some reason, Pit felt that he could trust that person. He felt like he knew this person.

_Black wings... black hair... black clothes...?_

_Who are you?_

Two other beings flanked the dark one. A tall lady with green hair was on his right, while a short girl with long blonde hair stood on his left. They both felt familiar, and a warm, welcoming aura surrounded all three of them.

_Green hair? That's a little weird... and the short girl looks mean... I wonder why I feel like I know these people..._

He didn't remember who these people were, but he loved them. He felt a sense a nostalgia wash over him, and a melancholy ache filled his heart.

He couldn't really remember much at this point. It was like he was trying to fill in a crossword puzzle, and there was a question he knew that he knew the answer to, but when he searched his brain for the answer, it wasn't there. All his memories were slowly fading away. What was his name again?

His name was... his name... his name was... it started with a 'P'... Paul? Patrick?

Pi... PIT! His name was Pit.

It was frightening that he forgot his own name. This place was doing something to make him forget things. Or perhaps it was the Chaos Kin's doing. Either way, he refused to forget more of his precious memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, if you like this story then you can go to Archive of Our Own and look at my story there. I've got 8 chapters on there, so you can read ahead or something.<strong>

**My name, on Ao3, is toothbrush. It should be fairly easy to find.**

**Until next time, readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Pit could feel how tired Pit was.

They had this weird, permanent, seemingly unbreakable connection in which they could basically see how the other was doing. And right now, Pit was not doing all right. Pit was dead tired, but Dark Pit had no idea why, so he just wandered around Palutena's temple, feeling Pit's extreme fatigue, and waiting for the goddess of light to find a solution, as she always did.

Pit's weariness was so strong, it made Dark Pit feel woozy. It felt like he had just sprinted 10 miles, or did the pacer test***** 90 times in a row. What in the world was Pit doing? Dark Pit wondered. That little halfwit better be okay and living or else I'll kill him, dip him in the Rewind Spring, and then kill him once more.

No, he did not actually care about Pit's well-being. He just wanted to make sure the dunce was alive.

Dark Pit sat down with a deep sigh escaping his mouth. He leaned against a marble pillar (seriously, the things were everywhere. Palutena clearly had no creativity when it came to architecture) and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Help me!<em>

Dark Pit's eyes shot open. Wasn't that Pit's voice? He could've sworn he heard the light angel's voice.

The dark angel was surrounded by darkness. Where in the world was he?

_Somebody help me, please! I don't know how long I can keep this up_

That was definitely Pit's voice. It resounded all around the dark emptiness. And he sounded even more weary then Dark Pit initially thought.

_I'm fighting the Chaos Kin, and I don't have a weapon or anything, just my fists and feet, which turn out to be really lousy weapons. And I don't know how long I can keep fighting..._

"Pit?" Dark Pit called into the void.

_it seems to be lasting forever... wow, I'm tired._

Dark Pit's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and anger. He cried out, "It's only been a day, you big wuss!"

_I don't even know who I'm talking to, or if I'm talking to anyone, but please, help me..._

"It's me, Pit!" Dark Pit's voice nearly cracked from all the worry and concern he felt (yeah, Dark Pit, you totally don't care about Pit), "Palutena and I, and Viridi too, we'll drag her into this! We're going to get you!"

_Black wings... black hair... black clothes..._

Dark Pit stood up. "Yeah! Yeah, that's me, Pit! I'm your... I'm your twin! Your brother! I'm Dark Pit!" he shouted into the darkness.

_Who are you?_

Dark Pit froze. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"What? Pit, it's me! What are you talking about, you idiot!" he yelled.

_Green hair? That's a little weird..._

He must be talking about Palutena, Dark Pit thought. Boy, he changed the topic quickly.

"Pit? What do you mean, "weird"? She's your goddess! You respect her! I don't know why you serve her, but you do!" Dark Pit said, his voice gradually getting softer.

Did he seriously forget?

_And the short girl looks mean... I wonder why I feel like I know these people..._

He must be talking about Viridi now. Dark Pit chuckled weakly at this one. Good thing Viridi wasn't here to listen to this or she'd pummel Pit to the ground.

He listened as Pit forgot and remembered his own name. Why was he forgetting everything?

"Hey, Pit," the dark angel called. He forced his voice to remain calm. "We're going to save your sorry butt as soon as we can. Until then, just keep fighting the Chaos Kin. Keep fighting."

No response.

* * *

><p>Dark Pit woke up at late evening with a start.<p>

He stood up and went to Palutena's seeing room (the room where she supervises everything through her seeing fountain) and saw her staring attentively into the water. She looked like she had been sitting there for several hours. Her eyes were glued onto whatever image was appearing on the water's surface, and they had heavy bags underneath them. Her whole visage screamed fatigue, just like Pit.

Dark Pit strode over to stand next to her, and he looked at the fountain's water.

There was Pit's body, as controlled by the Chaos Kin. Pit was wielding the Darkness Bow, and he was shooting and killing innocent humans. Reapers were everywhere, collecting souls left and right, to later be used to bring back Hades.

Dark Pit's fists clenched as he stared at the scene with fury in his narrowed eyes. How dare they do this to him? How could they do that to Pit? He's already been through it before, and now he has to endure it again? That was cruel.

He looked over to the goddess and saw that she was almost crying. She was clearly trying to hold back her tears. Probably to seem strong.

"Palutena," he said.

She turned her head in his general direction.

"Give me the power of flight. I'm going down to get Pit," he said.

Even though it obviously was not the easiest or smartest method of saving Pit, rather, it was the most dangerous, she gave him a small smile and nodded, gesturing towards the double doors. The double doors that were made of marble. Marble, again.

"Is there any structure in Skyworld that isn't made of marble?" he asked with sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Actually, yes. This fountain was a gift from Zeus, the king of the gods. I have no idea what it's made of because he's never told me, but I can assure you it is not marble," Palutena replied matter-of-factly. She seemed to have recovered quickly from almost being on the verge of tears.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes and threw open the doors. While shouting, "All right!" with as much determination as he could muster, he leaped out the doors and spread his wings.

"So, where is Pit?" he asked the goddess of light.

"His body is destroying towns and cities. Right now, he's at the capital of Greece: Athens," she answered.

"Athens? What in the world is that demented bug thinking?" Dark Pit asked incredulously.

"It's most likely Hades' decision," Palutena corrected.

"Whatever."

He continued soaring through the sky, blasting enemies out of the air with his Silver Bow, until he landed in a city full of screaming people running for their lives. The entire place looked like a tornado had run through it. Chunks of rock and debris were scattered across the streets. The smell of smoke and dust was layered in the air. Dark Pit coughed, waving away the smog from his face.

After observing a random bloody corpse lying on the road with an injury in its side, Dark Pit noticed the slight dark aura the wound emitted. The body had been shot with a darkness arrow, which came from a Darkness Bow.

Dark Pit searched for Pit, with help from the watchful eye of Palutena.

The entire city was in ruins. How in the world did Pit manage this?

When he finally found Pit, he did not expect what happened to happen.

Pit was lying on the ground on his back. His entire body radiated both light and dark auras. It was as if the light and dark were battling.

"Pit" Palutena cried, "What's wrong with him?"

Dark Pit kneeled down with a grim look on his face. "He's fighting the Chaos Kin by himself."

"What!? Oh no! He'll never win that battle, it could last for years! We need to do something!"

"Like what?"

"Well, there are many options available to you, dear Pittooey!" a deep voice rang out.

"Oh, give me a break," Dark Pit muttered under his breath, annoyed by the voiceful appearance of the god of the Underworld.

"You see, poor Pit is fighting the Chaos Kin. He's quite the combatant too, the Chaos Kin has taken a beating," Hades explained, "But Pit absolutely refuses to hand over his wonderfully delicious soul, so the Chaos Kin has been forced to feed on his memories in order to stay alive! Pit's not too keen on handing those over either. He really is a stubborn angel."

Dark Pit and Palutena said nothing, simply waiting for Hades to continue.

"There are many possible outcomes in this situation. One: Pit is defeated and the Chaos Kin completely takes over his body and soul. Two: The Chaos Kin is defeated by Pit and only Pit, and he gets to have his memories and conscious back. Three: You help Pit kill the Chaos Kin, but doing that will send Pit's precious memories bye-bye! Four: Both Pit and the Chaos Kin kill each other, leaving a powerful, soulless body free for me to take over!" Hades seemed overjoyed at the possibility of the last outcome.

"No way would Pit let himself be killed! He's getting his body back, and his memories, too. And you will never have Pit's body!" Dark Pit shouted in anger.

"You say that, but Pit isn't doing so hot. Just a few more days, and he'll be mine!"

Pit's body started shaking when Hades said "mine".

"What, you thought you'd be getting Pit's soul, Chaos Kin? Hahahaha, of course not! It's mine!" Hades declared, laughing evilly.

Pit's body began to glow dark red, and the Chaos Kin appeared above his head. Before Dark Pit could react, it flew away and out of sight.

Dark Pit laughed at Hades' foolish mistake. "Ha! You should've promised the bug Pit's soul. Too late now, though," he mocked.

He heard groaning, and he turned towards Pit.

"Pit!" he exclaimed.

Pit was trying to stand up, but was too exhausted to.

Dark Pit rushed over and helped him up.

"Pit?" he repeated hopefully.

His eyes opened slowly, revealing the blue, full-of-life eyes that Dark Pit knew.

Dark Pit felt a rush of relief flood through him.

"You okay, Pit?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine," Pit answered quietly.

"Are you sure? You don't look that great."

Pit turned his head to look at Dark Pit with a look of disapproval on his face. "That's pretty rude to say to someone you don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>*In case you did not know, the pacer test is a physical examination that you take at school. Basically, you run until you die. It's not fun. It's also called the beep test.<strong>

**Also, just a reminder, but there are eight chapters of this story on my account on Archive of Our Own, if you want to read ahead or something.**

**My username on that site is toothbrush. It should be pretty easy to find.**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Pit's mind was reeling. Pit's memory was actually gone. How could he have let this happen?

"Who are you?" he heard Pit say, but the words sounded vague and far away.

He punched the ground repeatedly with all his strength, with all his anger and frustration focused on each blow. Cracks blossomed from the spot of the punch.

He continued smashing the stone ground with his fists, until a hand appeared on his own, ceasing his barrage of fury. Dark Pit glanced at the owner of the hand, who looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing? You're hurting yourself!" said Pit. Dark Pit's knuckles were scratched, bruised, and bleeding heavily, but he hardly seemed to care about that. He was breathing hard, with a furious expression on his face.

If Pit had his memories at the time, he would have said that it was the first time he had seen Pittoo like this. Unfortunately, he did not have his memories, so he just said that it was the first time he had seen Dark Pit- ever.

"Hey, hey. Calm down!" Pit said, and Dark Pit took in three deep breaths in through his nose, out through his mouth.

When Dark Pit finally returned to his normal, sarcastic self, Pit asked him "Who are you?"

It might have been the wrong time to ask that particular question because Dark Pit almost started to destroy the poor stone ground again.

"I'm Dark Pit. I'm your friend and... brother," he finally replied, his bottled up emotions constricting his throat and making it generally difficult to speak without having his voice crack.

"That's pretty close to my name! I'm Pit, servant of..." Pit trailed off.

He paused. "Servant of..." He was a faithful servant, that he knew, but to whom? Had he forgotten?

"You forgot, Pit? I guess if you forgot me, then you forgot her too," Dark Pit remarked.

"Pittoo!" Palutena commanded, "Put the laurel crown on Pit's head now! Hurry!" Pit's golden laurel wreath was on the ground. In fact, it had nearly been crushed by Dark Pit's hands.

"Don't tell me what to do," Dark Pit snapped, but he picked up the crown anyway. "Why do you sound so urgent?"

"You've got to hurry! If you don't, then Hades wil-"

Before she could finish her sentence, tendrils of black smoke rose from the ground and surrounded Pit in a column of darkness.

"H-hey!" cried Pit in surprise, "What the heck is this!?"

"Pit!" Dark Pit shouted, running to his trapped twin. But the moment he touched the side of the pillar, he was blown twenty feet away by a blast of black electricity.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Hades' bellowing laughter echoed in Dark Pit's mind. "So poor Pity's lost his memory? Isn't that just wonderful? Now he's mine!"

"No!" Dark Pit and Palutena both shouted in despair.

After a few moments of panicked distress, the goddess noticed something that gave her hope. "There are a few weak spots on the column," she commented.

"Got it," Dark Pit nodded. He readied his Silver Bow and began shooting the very noticeable, pulsing, violet diamonds scattered around the outside of the column.

While he shot at the weak points, Underworld monsters appeared and tried to stop him, but to no avail. No way was Dark Pit going to let Pit be taken away again.

He couldn't even imagine what the light angel must be going through. First, he's trapped within his own mind, and forced to battle a practically invincible enemy. Then he's had his memories eaten and the only thing he can remember is his own name. Add 'meeting with people you don't know and hearing them say that they're your friends' to the mix, and you've got yourself a delightful pot of despair and confusion.

* * *

><p>Where was he? Pit was enclosed with midnight darkness once again. Except this time, there wasn't a red light or a giant bug trying to kill him. Just darkness.<p>

All was silent, until a deep laughter rang out in the shadow, causing a spark of wariness to ignite in Pit's mind. He mentally decided that anyone who could laugh like _that _could not be trusted.

"Why hello there, Pit. And how are we doing this fine day?" said the voice. The pure malice and malevolence in that voice gave him mad shivers, like rusted nails screeching against a chalkboard.

Pit, for the first time in his life (not that he would know), decided to keep his mouth zipped and not make a sound. Not move. Not give any indication that he was there.

"Hellooooo? Is anyone theeerrre?" the mysterious voice questioned. Still, Pit remained silent. Perhaps the voice would forget about him if he stayed quiet long enough.

"Well, I know you're there, Pit. Where else would you be? Anyway, I am Hades," the voice, now named Hades, said.

Pit did not care what Hades' name was, but he did not voice these opinions. After all, he had to stay noiseless.

"Staying silent, eh? Are you traumatized by your sudden case of amnesia?" Hades mocked.

No, Pit thought, This is just my super-awesome strategy. It's going to work, just you watch.

Pit paused and thought about what he just thought. Thought-ception. Wait, no. He was getting off topic. What was he thinking about again?

"Well, I bet you are wondering who I am, then," Hades said.

What?, Pit thought. No. I was thinking about what I was thinking about. Haha triple thought-ception. NO. Focuuuuus.

"I am your master, Pit. You forgot about me, didn't you? You are Pit, servant of the god of the Underworld," Hades announced.

Pit froze. He analyzed the situation. Is Hades really his master? He knew he served someone, but he didn't think it was this guy.

His gut told him that Hades could not be trusted, so Pit followed his intuition and decided that Hades couldn't possibly be his master. Besides, he was annoying. Why would he serve someone like that? He was sure that the person he served was kind and caring, albeit a little nuts, but loving and good all the same.

Even though he knew that Hades was not his master, he decided that he would ask that boy- the dark one with black wings- who his master really was. Pit had a feeling that he could trust that boy. Maybe it was pure instinct that give him this sense of intuition.

All of a sudden, the darkness split. Literally. A crack appeared in front of Pit. He squinted as the blinding light of the sun hit his eyes, which had accustomed to the darkness.

The crack got larger and larger, splitting off into smaller, secondary cracks, which split off into even smaller cracks and so on, until the entire baluster of shadow shattered. There, standing in the light, was the dark boy, while he, the supposed light one, was standing in the fragmented shards of the broken night. Ironic, isn't it?

Pit smiled warmly at the boy. What was his name? Shark Pit or something? Probably not. Whatever, he made Pit happy to know he was there.

* * *

><p>Dark Pit shot the last of the violet diamonds, and the column cracked and shattered. There stood Pit, who looked at him and smiled. That smile, that small and otherwise insignificant smile, sent a spark of warmth and happiness crackling down his spine. He felt a flood of relief rush through him. Pit was okay. And that smile meant that he was happy to see him. Hopefully.<p>

"You okay?" asked Dark Pit warily. Did anything happen to Pit while he was trapped?

"I'm fine," Pit stated, "I have amnesia, though."

"Yeah, I know, you moron," Dark Pit said, crossing his arms.

Pit frowned at being called such a derogatory term, but he shrugged it off. There were more important matters to discuss than manners.

"Who is my master?" he asked matter-of-factly.

Dark Pit paused for a second, thinking of how to answer that question, then he remembered the laurel crown. He placed the golden laurel on Pit's head, flattening some of his brown locks.

"Pit! Are you alright?" Palutena said.

"Yes, I'm okay. Who is this?" Pit questioned.

"Who..?" Palutena was shocked, but she quickly pulled herself together and assessed the situation at hand.

"I am Lady Palutena, the goddess of light," she said calmly.

"Oh! Hello, Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed, slightly bashful now that he knew that he was talking to a being of such respect.

Pit... servant of the goddess of light... Pit thought, That sounds a whole lot better than servant of the god of the underworld!

"Okay then! I am Pit, servant of the goddess of light!" Pit announced.

Lady Palutena laughed at Pit's happy outburst. She was elated now that Pit was back with her. The whole memory thing was a minor setback; they'd fix it in no time.

"Pit, that's who you've always been!" she informed the light angel. Hearing these words, his mouth turned into a little 'o' in gleeful surprise, and he started doing happy flips and cartwheels.

"Alright, let's bring you home now," she said. Two columns of light, quite different from the column of darkness of Hades, bore down on the two angels. In a flash, they both disappeared, just as the townspeople started to cautiously emerge from their hiding places in confusion.


End file.
